1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compressing calorie burn calculations, and more particularly to a method and apparatus of using polynomials to compress calorie burn calculations.
2. Background Information
Many of todays personal goal devices, such as personal fitness planners, use calorie burn data that is provided based upon observed laboratory data. Calorie burn data is determined by many factors such as type of exercise and time of performing exercise, among others. This data is typically stored as tables of discrete data on the device in a memory. For calorie calculations that fall between recorded values, interpolation techniques are used. The storing of discrete values, however, can use a lot of system memory. On portable devices, where memory space is limited, the storing of discrete values is an inefficient use of available memory space.